peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan Tv series Episodes
Series 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Darling family are introduced, Peter meets the Darling children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost boys, get captured by the Indians/Natives. Then Peter rescues Tigerlily, the Indians let them go and thank them for rescuing Tigerlily. They get captured by the Pirates but Peter rescues them and defeats Captain Hook seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Rodger turns into gold. Peter sends the Darling children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Peter visits the Darling children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Captain Hook comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Peter defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by the crocodile that if he cannot defeat Peter he will go after his friends in England. Peter realising this angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Peter is not welcome. But the arrogant boy decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Peter incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer aswell? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Peter and the Pirates into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Tootles and the dragon Peter and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Tootles touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Peter, Slightly and John accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Captain Patch aka Jasper Hook. The vengeful older brother of Captain James Hook. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for killing him. Both Hook and Peter are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Michael keeps having a strange nightmare about the crocodile and a red eagle. So it's up to Peter and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. Of course it could just be a diaper rash... *Eternal youth Peter makes the Pirates believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Hook dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Parrot Squawk and seeing the results the next day, he demands Smee takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Peter's tricks? *Now Day Party Peter doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realise there must always be day and night. *Hook's Christmas When Captain Hook bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Hook draws up a phoney treasure map to lure Peter and friends to their doom. *Slightly in the stone. Tinkerbell has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Slightly it turns him to stone! Peter and the others minus Michael and Tootles have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Michael is left with Tootles because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Tootles drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Captain Hook attacks! Peter's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle John, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost boys meanwhile have a close encounter with the crocodile while exploring a cove, they also find Hook's missing hand, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Michael and Tootles are ambushed by Captain Hook and Mr Smee, can they evade the Pirates all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Peter, John and Wendy are immediately tied up by the vines but Peter soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Tinkerbell from a pod they find the final ingredient a giant acorn. Peter tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is give up his shoe before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Slightly back to normal. However Peter is going to need new shoes... *The Great Race The twins have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Peter proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Tinkerbell comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Hook's Mother The Lost boys want to know what a mother is so Peter takes them to the Jolly Rodger where they find a picture in Captain Hook's cabin of his mother. For fun Peter decides to steal it forcing the Pirates to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Captain Hook? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Peter innocently remarks that Wendy is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Peter must rescue her before it's too late. *Pirate Shadows Peter steals the Pirates' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Peter in. The Pirates without their shadows must walk on their hands so Peter has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Curly The Lost Boys family gets bigger when Curly arrives, he wears a leopard like costume. After Curly spills a bucket of water on Peter for a laugh, Peter scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Curly goes to Tinkerbell to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Peter cheats during a no flying race with the Native's children so Hard to hit angrily explains that Peter can't win without cheating so Tinkerbell temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Nibs and the mermaids Nibs pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mer-bunny! Will the young rabbit boy return to normal before he develops a taste for sea carrots? Series 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Michael and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Michael and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Michael to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Peter and Wendy have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Michael on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost boys are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Peter, Wendy, John, Michael and Tinkerbell need to find a way to make them well again. But Captain Hook and his Pirates are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost boys die! *The Croc and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Tink and the lost boys find out that the clock inside the crocodile has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky croc; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Captain Hook, the crocodile's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost boys build a submarine to explore the ocean while Hook tries to fly to the moon. *The Hook and the hat When Peter steals Captain Hook's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Captain himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Peter, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Curly's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Curly must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Hook's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Curly is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes minus a shoe that will remain encased in amber forever. After obtaining a feather, Curly's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost boy's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Curly is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Curly returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Wendy again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Peter must get Wendy's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Peter, Hard to hit and Tigerlily journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Hook and his pirates are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallows eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Hook the twins steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack O Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost boys must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost boys, Peter and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Peter Pan. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Michael flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Wendy insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Michael is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Peter cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Michael is caught again. Michael is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his teddy bear in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his teddy bear turning it into a slime teddy. The goopy critter decides to torment Michael in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimey new friend keeping him imprisioned will Michael ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Michael wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Michael with his big shiny nose but then Michaels babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Nappy go nutty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy and Clownja, Michael gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimey contents of Screwy's nose Michael is reunited with the slime teddy who soon has show some responsibility when Michael needs changing...